


To you

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: The right one to you [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: The last letter that Trafalgar Law wrote to his lover.





	To you

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To you**

 

 

The truth is I did expected things from you, Eustass-ya.

Even when those things will never happen I wait for you more than anyone.

No one loved you that way before.  
Every time alone, without you, it's like being dead.   
You knew, and you go away.  _With him._  
You leave me at the end because of him.  
Does he make you happy as I did?

I hope he does.

Because I’m not willing on trying anymore.

I’m sorry.

You know I do.

I’m the one who fail first, isn’t that what you think?

But even I’m the one to blame, the truth is...   
I'm still missing you.   
I'm still waiting things from you.   
I'm still waiting **for you.**    
I'm still _loving you_.

But now… I just want to know

Why did you do that?

 _What did you do that to me?_  

Why did _you_ leave _me_?

You said you never will.

You promised me.

Will you be able to forgive me one day?

I’m terrified every time I think about it.

I need to forget you.  **And I will.**  

But before that I just want to tell you one thing. Cause this is the last time I will say it.

The one thing I refuse to tell you before.

The thing you wanted to hear.

I love you too Eustass Kid.

I _always_ will...

That’s what I promised _before that day._

And just like you promise of love me forever, my “always” ends now.   
Someday we will meet again and I promise... 

**We're never be lovers again.**

**That’s what we were.**

**T.L.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Eustass Kid read the latter one more time as he waits for the moment to enter. Inside the car he was at the time, the absurd thought of going out of it wasn’t that crazy for him. The crude words of his lover came to his mind over and over again. He can almost hear that calm voice saying those things. Because even if Law’s heart was broken then, he never let him saw it. The pain he causes his when he chooses not to wait. When he decided to leave.

—Darling? It is time… —the soft call made him leave the paper on his hands just to return his gaze to his future husband— Are you ok, Kid?

The red-haired nod. Calm.

—I’m fine, love… I’m fine.

**_“—They broke up, even when they were meant to be together”_ **

**_— Then you think that we will separate? — he murmurs, confused, looking at the other._ **

**_The older one keeps staring at the screen._ **

**_—Eventually—responds”_ **

Eustass contains a smile while he gets out the car and walk side by side of his lover. Both of them enter to the place they were going to marry.

He is getting married.

Even if Kid misses him.

He is the one who gets married.

 _“_ _We weren’t”_ he says to himself, as his husband look at him with the love he doesn’t have _“Trafalgar… We weren’t meant to be together…”_

He kisses him in front of everyone. Friends of _him_ are there to.

He invited him.

Hopping that he will do what he was supposed to do for both.

**_“—Will you marry another man? — Growls irritably, looking at the poor guy who was left at the altar._ **

**_—I might try—says him, smiling_ ** **_—I would try to marry him... And you would prevent it”_ **

Eustass tried not to think too much about it as they get close to their guests.

—Enjoying the party, Roronoa? —asked his husband, and Kid tried to remain calm when the cellphone of the other sounds

—Sorry… —he said while he walks away from them— Trafalgar? You ok?

Eustass pretends that everything is ok.

_“You should prevent it. Moran… Me… You prevent me getting married with another but you”_

—I know—Zoro says

Kid doesn’t hide the fact that he is listening. He doesn’t have to.

Everyone knows.

The fuck up he made.

—So, do you want me there now? To pick you up?

He lost.

He chose him over Law, and he lost.

He was wrong.

And there’s nothing else he can do.

Trafalgar found someone better.

Someone who was with him before. Someone who stay even when he yells at him to fuck off even in a sad day.

Someone who contain his temper and calm him down. Someone who doesn’t get mad at him for get excited over a show. Someone whom he can trust.

And he would never leave him. No the way Eustass did.

Hours later Trafalgar enters through the front door. Everyone eyes are on him. But he ignores they. The pitty and the joy.

Eustass never thought he will actually go to his wedding.  Years has passed since they were together.  He was almost happy to see him.

But Law doesn’t see him. He isn’t there for him. Not really.

—I was starting to worried, dear… You said you were going home… —heard Kid he said— Are you enjoying the party?

—You said you didn’t have the time to come. You were at work.

—And I leave early. I love you that much…

Roronoa smiles slightly as he kisses him.

—Yes, you do… The way I do.

Kid tried to smile as he seems Trafalgar approach him after a few minutes.

—Eustass-ya… Congratulations… I never thought someone would catch you. I thought _I was the one who was supposed to get married firs_ t.

—He is special to me… —responds the red-haired

The cold eyes don’t surprise him.

—As much as I was? —he mocks him, with a smile

—Way more… —he lied

—That’s good, Kid… —admits Trafalgar, serene— He is good for you. He loves you.

_“All the love I needed was yours…”_

—He does…

They remain silent. But even though is tense, Trafalgar seems to be perfect. The pain… That one image that Kid had of him in that day…

—So… You and Roronoa…

—I know…

Eustass doesn’t need to understand.

More so. He always did.

He always knew.

They both knew.

—He loves you.

Eustass felt his heart tremble at the honest respond.

—No as much as I love him, Kid. Not even close…

—You adore him—accused, a little jealous

—I do.

He had no way to respond.

—He is good for me.

His words seem to be a copy from his past.

**“—I never mentioned him. But he might be a good match for me”**

Eustass see him see his partner, and he releases a sight when he left him.

“ _Yes, my love… He is”_ think as he sees them kiss again “ _He has always been the right one **to you**_ ”

 

.

.

.

.


End file.
